Wireless networks typically allow a wireless device to connect to the wireless networks through a base station or access point that is wired to the network. The wireless device can transmit data packets that are received by the base station or access point and then routed through the network. The wireless network can include many base stations or access points that are each wired to the network.
The wireless devices are typically mobile, and therefore, require access to more than one base station. When a wireless device travels from an access range of a first base station to an access range of a second base station, a handoff must occur as the connection between the wireless device and the first base station stops, and a new connection between the wireless device and the second base station begins.
An advanced mobile phone system (AMPS) employs a centrally coordinated approach to accomplish handoffs as a mobile phone roams from on cell (defined by a base station) to another cell. When a connection to a mobile phone is to be made, a mobile telephone switching office (MTSO) attempts to locate the mobile phone by instructing all cell sites to page the mobile phone. If the MTSO is connected to a large number of cell sites, and there are a large number of mobile phones, the number of pages is substantial. Handoffs are requested by the mobile device (phone). This approach requires a centralized control which makes it non-scalable. Additionally, this approach requires intelligence within the mobile device so that the device can signal the MTSO when a handoff is necessary. Additionally, routing can be inefficient.
A wireless mesh network includes wireless access nodes interconnected by a mesh of wireless links. Generally, mesh networks suffer from the same handoffs limitations as the mobile phone system. More specifically, handoffs require specific hardware and software within the mobile device to support handoffs within the wireless network.
It is desirable to have a wireless mesh network that allows wireless handoffs of a client between access nodes of different subnets of the mesh network, and does not require the client to include special hardware or software. It is additionally desirable that that the wireless mesh networks be scalable.